The present invention relates to cleaning devices, and more particularly to a universal connector cap capable of cleansing a connector of pathogens or other harmful materials or contaminants, for example by employing a friction-based fitting to a connector site or other medical implement.
In the medical field, there is often a need to connect tubing to a variety of devices to facilitate the administration of fluids to a patient. To allow tubing and components from different manufacturers of a variety of devices to connect with one another, a standard connector type was developed. The connector type generally consists of a male connector (or “port,” which is used interchangeably herein) being inserted into a female connector whereby friction can keep them together. The taper of the male connector can be adapted to closely match the taper of the female connector to create a friction or compression type connection that is fluid tight. For infusion or aspiration of fluids to or from an intravenous or arterial access line or device, i.e. including, without limitation, a catheter, IV set, extension set stopcock, syringe, valve, etc., this type of connector is known as a Luer fitting, a Luer connector, a Luer lock, or the like. The dimensions of Luer connectors, which are referred to herein generically as a “Luer” or “Luers,” can be found in ISO Standards 594-1 and 594-2.
Luers were later improved with threading mechanisms to allow and assist the two connectors to screw together, whereby friction was again the holding force. This threading was merely an enhancement to enable a user to more easily drive the male and female connectors together. If a female port remains open when not connected, there is an increased risk of infections, leakage of fluid and other problems resulting from having open access to the patient. To eliminate this “open” problem, a rubber port can be used for the female connector that can keep the female port closed until used for injections. The rubber port was typically pierced with a needle, or can be removed to connect the female connector with other tubing.
The female connector was further improved with one of several other features, such as a split septum, biased septum, displaceable piston etc. that can be displaced from a closed position by the male connector when it needs to be out of the way, but which can spring back to the closed position as required. This device was highly desirable because it eliminated the dangerous needle and its closure was automatic. This device is commonly called a needleless adapter, or a Luer Activated Valve (LAV). For instance, the Luer tapered male port on standard syringes can open a fluid path without a needle, through or around the displaced feature on the female side when the two were pressed or screwed together. After the injection of fluids, the syringe was unscrewed/removed. Upon removal, the needle-free feature (whether a biased plug/piston, split septum or other displaceable construct) is, without user interaction, automatically biased back into its normally closed position.
This improvement simplified the administration of fluids by removing needles and reducing open port risks but still necessitated the use of a disinfecting wipe prior to insertion since the outside features of the connection can still remain exposed to touch and air contamination.